Chapter 12: Grip on Reality
'Training Dojo' Leina was inside her armor form as she disappeared and reappeared in a flash destroying each and every target with ease as she then landed on the ground and bowed. The others were there as they started clapping while Leina returned to her original form,"Well what do you think?" She asked. "Not bad, your Armor Form is like Tommy's weapon form with the speed and strength to match." Egor said. "It would seem that you're growing stronger." Domi said bluntly. "Gotta admit that power of your's is truly something to behold.' Triya said. "Hey do you think you could make Shanin appear before us?" Maxina asked. "Oh come on you're not actually buying this smoke and mirror act are you?" Egor said groaning. "What is that suppose to mean Egor?" Leina asked glaring at him. "What you saw was nothing more than an illusion created by your mind to help you understand what your guilt was and help you achieved Armor Form." Egor said smugged. "Oh come on, you can't be serious about that." Domi said laughing. "Egor come on, The Six Legendary Beings are real i mean how else could it be fake?" Maxina said. "Don't tell me you actually believe that Six people learned how to control Master Form, it's scientificlly impossible." Egor replied. "So what all this time you never once believed in them? That they are just made up stuff for the people to give hope into themselves?" Leina said growling. "I believed in science when People lost their appeal." He said growling leaving his friends in the Training Dojo. 'Negative Realm' "So what exactly are we going to do in order to have these pathetic fools begging for mercy?" 'Taidor asked Lazir who was looking through the Viewing Vortexs in his chambers. '"It is unknown what made that woman Leina achieve her Armor Form without forcing her evolution so we can't be too sure about the others." 'He said viewing his progress at expanding his empire through the Realm. '"If these children become stronger they will interfere with the Master's plan, might i suggest that Taidor goes to get some payback on Egor?" 'Quin said nudging his small friend as he nodded. '"Do not fail me, the closer they get to achiving their power the worse off it'll be when the Master returns." 'Lazir said as Taidor bowed and disappeared. '"That reminds me, where exactly has our master gone?" 'Quin asked while Lazir chuckled under his breath smiling. 'Elsewhere In the Realm of Utinio building were in ruins as the land was scarred with blood and destruction, in the middle of the destruction was Malla. As he sliced the earth in half causing the land to fall into itself, in the middle of the destruction was a steel rod with rubies all around it. "Perfect........ Now when the time is right.......... Laidinos will rise HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!!!" 'Malla laughed like a mad man as he disappeared into the vortex. 'Shion Academy Inside the main Libary Egor was hard at work reading every single book he could find on how most warriors would have mastered Armor Form. All of his research turned up nothing as he pushed the books off of the table and groaned holding his head. "Well Well..... Even the genius prodigy Egor can't solve this riddle." ''A voice said as suddenly white energy emerged revealing a white-haired warrior with blue armor around him smiling straight at Egor. "It's official, my mind has become delirious and I really need some sleep." Egor said getting up and walking out the libary. ''"Oh really? If I'm a figment of you're so called Imagination then how can i do this?" ''The man said splashing cold water into Egor's face. "OOWWW Man that was cold..... Wait that was cold?" Egor said wide awake as he could fell every drop falling down his face. ''"Yes allow the truth to sink in, I am Hydror, One of the Legendary Beings and your Predecessor, nice to finally' meet you."'' He said smiling while actually shaking Egor's hand. "How is it.... I mean it's..... you being..... How?" Egor said stuttering. "Just like my good friend Shanin, I am your guardian spirit since you now have started on your steps to master your Armor Form." ''Hydror said walking along side him. "There has to be a scientific reason for this actually happening because there's no way this is happening." Egor said. ''"Wow, i must admit you're truly hardheaded when your not the one in control of these things huh? Whether or not you decided to believe me is completely up to you." ''Hydror said as he sat down in the grass. "So let's say you are real, what exactly kept you from coming to me before?" Egor asked. ''"Simple, because your journey to achieve Armor Form began the moment you left the libary.... Till you can achieve it I won't be able to give you any help." ''Hydror said disappeared. Egor gave his head a good shake looking back at the place where Hydror was then sighed going towards his room to get some sleep. Near the fake location of The Six Legendary Beings yet another black vortex appeared as Taidor came out smiling as he smashed the location and destroyed it. 'Evening A small light was shining in the cafeteria as it would normally be dinner time for most of the kids in the school though it was only four people. Egor entered through the double doors then pilled on some food onto his tray and went to sit with his friends who ignored him throught their entire meal. "So any word from Tommy yet?" Maxina asked. "Not as of yet, to be honest I've tried to feel what he was doing but he hasn't been using his Jakin energy for a while." Leina replied eating. "I just still hope that he's okay, i wonder if he's even trying to regain what he lost." Triya wondered. "HA! If i know that human, he's probably feeling sorry for himself and wasting his time." Domi growled eating angrily. "So um.... Have we discovered what Malla plans on doing?" Egor entered into the conversation. The others were silent as suddenly The Head-Master appeared,"To my office and fast." He said disappearing as the five disappeared quickly and managed to make their way to the door as they opened it and sat down in the chairs. "What's wrong Head-Master?" Leina asked. "It seems that Malla has been destroying villages all around the realms of Utinio and Quitro.." He said showing the newspaper of the Realms that had dead bodies and burning buildings. The Five growled at how Malla could stomach all this destruction. "It's not like he's doing this without reason, there must have been something in Utinio and Quitro that he wanted." Egor said. "Very observent Egor, the two rulers of these realms were found dead as Utinio's ruler was missing his crown while the ruler of Quitro was buried in the Garmindal Tombs. The sacred staff of Nebula was said to have been gone." Veo replied. "Wait, the crown and staff.... Is Malla trying to open one of the Four Sacred Guardians of the Realms?" Maxina asked with shock. "It would seem so since those two items are the keys that opened Regirious, Guardian of the West, and it just so happens that the day will be one week from today on Thursday." He said with worry. "I've never heard of these Sacred Guardians, who are they?" Domi asked. "In Ancient times they were the allies of The Six Beings who wanted peace in the universe, after it was obtained they were laid to sleep by the six." Lyia said entering the office. "Malla plans on controlling these beasts doesn't he?" Triya asked. "If he does, then no one will be safe..." Head-Master Veo replied. 'Meanwhile' Taidor had managed to make his way towards the Shion Academy to take his revenge on Egor, he had stopped and was watching from one of the trees near the Courtyard. Suddenly as expected Egor was walking by himself due to his friends still not talking to him. He followed him towards the libary where he started looking up everything he could about the sacred guardians, though it wasn't as excited as he had thought before. "Feeling alone?" ''Hydror appeared. "Go away, you are nothing more than an illusion created by my mind to keep playing tricks on me." Egor said. ''"Who exactly are you trying to convince, me or you?" ''He asked. "All i have to rely on is myself, people and promises are a liability they say it but never truly go along with it." Egor replied angrily. ''"You gave Tommy a chance...... And look at you now." ''He said disappearing as Egor shook his head and continued reading. Suddenly an explosion caused the part Egor was in to explode as he was launched and slammed into a tree. '"Aw sorry, did that hurt Egor?" Taidor asked looking down as he floating to the ground. "Honestly Taidor, don't you think I've kicked your butt enough times?" Egor growled getting up and summoning his Jakin weapon. Taidor laughed as green energy wrapped around him giving his form into a new Armor Form that had a green aura around him. Suddenly two energy whips appeared from his long sleeaves as he then attacked picking up Egor and slamming him straight into the ground as he coughed up some blood. "Well looks like someone has some new powers." Egor said struggiling to get up. '"You have no idea." '''Suddenly Taidor managed to straighten his whips making long swords as he slashed right at Egor. Each and every strike was managed to be block by Egor's weapon but then at another powerful strike Egor was back on his butt as Taidor hovered over him. '"Too bad, Goodbye Egor." 'Taidor said as he went in for the final strike. Egor's life flashed before his eyes as the blade slowly came towards his face, all that was going through his mind was why couldn't he win this. ''"It is only at times of great stress and fear that someone must realize they cannot control their fates and must leave it up to destiny..." ''Hydror's voice echoed through Egor's head. "......... I accept..." Suddenly energy blocked the attack from Taidor and managed to push him back, the power decresed as Egor was now wearing two black claws on his hands and had white hair. '"Impossible!!!" 'Taidor growled slashing down once again at Egor but was stopped by his claws that blocked the attack. Suddenly with his left hand Egor blasted Taidor with a freezing energy blast that stuck him to one of the trees as Egor went in with a counter attack. Taidor managed to break the ice away and escape the attack but Egor was quick and managed to match his speed and slammed Taidor into the ground. "Fanged Fury!!!" Egor summoned ice wolves that charged right but missed their target as Taidor managed to escape through another vortex. "Haha.... Destiny can be changed with the help of science." Egor said smiling as he disappeared to his room. 'Negative Realm Taidor was shot out but instead of ending up like Elila, Quin managed to catch his friend and save him. '"Another pathetic faliure, take him away." '''Lazir said snapping his fingers sending them both away. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_13:_Guilty_Source